This invention relates to 4-substituted 3-alkyl-pyrazolo[3,4-b]quinoline compounds, pharmaceutical compositions containing them and methods of treating patients afflicted with a herpes group virus infection by use of such compositions.
There are four separate herpes group viruses which infect and cause disease in humans. These four viruses are (1) the herpes simplex virus types 1 and 2 (HSV-1 and HSV-2, respectively); (2) the cytomegalovirus (CMV); (3) varicella-zoster (VZ) virus; and (4) the Epstein-Barr (EB) virus.
Examples of diseases associated with HSV-1 and HSV-2 infections include herpes labialis, genital herpes (herpes progenitalis), neonatal herpes, herpetic keratitis, eczema herpecticum, disseminated herpes, occupational herpes, herpetic gingivostomatitis, meningitis (aseptic), and encephalitis.
The VZ virus is associated with chicken-pox (varicella) and shingles (zoster) in humans.
The CMV is wide spread in humans and numerous other mammals. A great majority of human CMV infections are subclinical; that is, the primary infection occurs with no signs or symptoms. An exception to this is a congenital infection which occasionally gives rise to cytomegalic inclusion body disease in infants. There is also a mononucleosis-like syndrome caused by the virus.
A great majority of serious cases due to CMV infections come from recurring infections in immuno-compromised individuals, such as in transplant patients and in cancer patients. It has been estimated that silent CMV infections have occurred in a majority of humans be the time adulthood is reached.
Examples of drugs used to treat herpes infections include: (1) IUDR (5'-iodo-2'-deoxyuridine); (2) Ara-C (1-[beta-D-arabinofuranosyl]-cytosine); (3) Ara-A (9-beta-D-arabinofuranosyladenine); and (4) Acyclovir (9-[(2-hydroxyethoxy)methyl]guanine). Also Haines et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,088 issued Jul. 12, 1988) discloses that lidocaine (2-(diethylamino)-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)acetamide) is an antiviral agent in cell culture against HSV-1 and HSV-2, and is able to treat herpes virus infections of mammals. Haines et al. also disclose that lidocaine is particularly effective in the treatment of HSV oral and genital lesions in humans. According to Haines et al., the addition of panthothenic acid or its alcohol and salt forms, dexpanthenol and pantothenate, respectively, to lidocaine or lidocaine hydrochloride significantly enhances and antiviral activity of those drugs.
There is still a need for antiviral compounds exhibiting activity against the herpes group viruses, especially against HSV-1 and HSV-2.